A bibliotecária
by Saint Nemui
Summary: A garota precisa decidir se vai vender a biblioteca que herdou de seu pai. No meio do dilema, Sísifo aparece, querendo pesquisar sobre os deuses Hipnos e Thanatos.


**A bibliotecária**

* * *

_NOTAS: História escrita para a Quinzena Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal._

* * *

Ele vinha todos os dias. Olhava a fachada, circulava o prédio, conversava com algumas pessoas e depois ia embora. Eu o via da janela, sem coragem de atendê-lo. Em breve, quitaria a dívida com a biblioteca e sairia da cidade. Não queria mais nada com os malucos daquele lugar.

Eu pensava assim. Mas sempre que falava com o comerciante que queria construir uma fábrica no lugar, dava-me um nó, e eu dizia que precisava de mais tempo para pensar. Ele já estava perdendo a paciência, e com razão, apenas por causa de umas lembranças que não queriam calar. Às vezes eu me imaginava tomando coragem e seguindo adiante com o negócio de meu pai. Mas a biblioteca falira. Poucas eram as pessoas que sabiam ler...

Certo dia, notei que ele não estava por perto. Aproveitei para sair e fazer as compras. Não que houvesse muito dinheiro. Na verdade, não havia quase nada. Mas eu tinha que comer alguma coisa.

Saí pelos fundos, carregando minha sacola e pensando de que forma eu a preencheria. Mal saí na rua e ouvi o que temia:

"Beatrice? É a senhorita, não é?"

Eu congelei. Pensei em mentir, mas estava muito na cara. Virei para trás e me deparei com o mesmo homem que rondava a biblioteca.

"S-sim...?"

"Mil perdões por incomodá-la. Meu nome é Sísifo. Eu estou interessado na coleção de livros de seu pai. Vim de muito longe apenas para vê-la, mas me disseram que a biblioteca está fechada. Eu preciso muito consultá-la, por isso eu vim perguntar se a senhorita não me permitiria usá-la. Eu não quero atrapalhar... só quero pesquisar uma coisa... Poderia me ajudar?"

Entrei em pânico. Eu não podia dizer sim. Não havia como dizer sim. Mas ele me perguntou de uma forma tão educada que fiquei sem graça em dizer não. O que faria? Como não sabia o que fazer, tentei ganhar tempo.

"Eu não sei. Eu não sei. Preciso de tempo para decidir."

"Tempo... para decidir se posso ou não usar a biblioteca? Então a senhorita ainda guarda todos os livros?"

"Sim, ainda sim... Mas preciso de tempo."

"Quanto tempo?"

"Eu não sei."

"Ah. Está bem. Muito obrigado por sua atenção, senhorita. Tenha um bom dia."

Pensei melhor depois de conversar com ele. Tinha acabado de negar seu pedido, sem querer. Eu só queria mais tempo para decidir, honestamente. Não estava pronta para abrir a biblioteca, daquele jeito.

Quando cheguei à venda, tive mais uma surpresa desagradável. O senhor Ferrero me viu na rua e veio já com seu recente mau humor. Era um homem alto, gordo e muito simpático quando estava de bom humor. Apenas quando estava de bom humor.

"Senhorita Beatrice Greco! Por onde anda! Não tem tentado me evitar, tem?"

"Não", menti.

"Pois eu vou direto ao assunto. Pensou bem sobre a nossa última proposta?"

"Eu... ainda não me decidi."

"Ainda não? Senhorita, tem noção de o quanto está em jogo aqui? Eu vou lhe explicar."

Passei meia hora ouvindo sobre números e negócios. Não entendia nada daquilo, mas sabia bem o que ele estava me dizendo: que eu devia decidir até o dia seguinte. E ele era o único que estava interessado em comprar o terreno da biblioteca.

Depois da reunião surpresa, comprei um pão e uma carne. Seria o meu jantar. Durante o caminho de volta, fiquei pensando na biblioteca, que parecia ser uma gigante pedra dentro do sapato que eu, no fundo, não queria descartar. A única coisa de que me lembro de meu pai era seu entusiasmo pela biblioteca, construída depois de anos de suor e sangue. Mas eu simplesmente não tinha condições de continuá-la. Tinha de vendê-la e ponto final. Hora de deixar o passado para trás!

Ao chegar em casa, notei que o tal de Sísifo ainda estava na porta da biblioteca. Ele me cumprimentou, mas não disse mais nada. Fiquei surpresa: ele ainda tinha esperanças de que eu abrisse a biblioteca para ele? Mas agora era tarde demais. No dia seguinte, venderia tudo para o senhor Ferrero e fim de drama. Mas, se eu ia mesmo vendê-la, era justo que lhe comunicasse.

"Senhor Sísifo?"

"Sim?"

"Eu... Eu sinto muito dizer isso, mas... Eu acabo de decidir a venda da biblioteca."

"Ah... Isso é uma pena."

"Por isso eu não poderei permitir que a utilize. Ela está fechada. Definitivamente."

"Isso é mesmo uma pena. Um amigo meu me disse que a biblioteca de seu pai era uma das melhores que ele conhecia. Vim por recomendação dele. O que vai fazer com os livros?"

"Vou vender o terreno, o prédio e os livros, todos para a mesma pessoa. Eu preciso do dinheiro."

"Sei. Mas a venda ainda não foi concluída?"

"Eu informarei o senhor que irá comprá-la amanhã. Então fecharemos o negócio."

"Quer dizer que... a biblioteca ainda é sua."

"Sim."

"Será que eu poderia utilizá-la? Agora? Prometo que não bagunçarei nada."

Um frio percorreu-me a espinha. Eu não esperava que ele fosse tão insistente àquele ponto. O que eu podia fazer? Eu não tinha condições de abrir aquela biblioteca para ninguém. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia que ele não era uma pessoa que me humilharia como os outros. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

"Senhorita Beatrice?"

Eu estava demorando para responder. Certo. Respirei fundo. Pensei num jeito de me livrar de toda a responsabilidade. Ah, sim.

"Apenas com uma condição. Eu te dou acesso à biblioteca e só. Lá dentro, não irei te ajudar."

"Certo. Temos um trato?"

"Tá. Venha comigo."

Eu tinha concordado. Ótimo. Meu coração começou a bater numa velocidade absurda, e eu até pensei que ele fosse estourar meu peito e sair pulando pela rua. Se isso acontecesse, estaria poupada de tudo aquilo. Bem, ele não ia pedir a minha ajuda. Isso era o mais importante. Entrei em casa e peguei a chave da biblioteca. Sísifo esperou do lado de fora. Demos a volta e eu abri a porta do prédio com certa dificuldade. Fazia alguns meses que eu não entrava ali.

Sísifo entrou e olhou em volta. As pessoas sempre se surpreendiam com as paredes forradas de livros. E então ficavam furiosas comigo porque não conseguiam encontrar o que queriam.

"Uau. Isso é incrível. Meu amigo tinha toda a razão quando disse que esta biblioteca tinha absolutamente de tudo. Dá para saber só de ver a quantidade de livros. Seu pai deve ter dado muito duro para construí-la."

"É... eu soube que ele deu. Não lembro muito bem. Eu era muito pequena quando ele morreu."

"Mas mesmo assim você a manteve até agora. Por que a fechou? As pessoas não vinham ler?"

"Bem... é... Algumas vinham... mas depois pararam de vir. E eu não posso ficar, tenho que trabalhar para sobreviver."

"Sim, entendo. Puxa, é muita coisa mesmo. Será que conseguirei achar o que preciso...? Eu posso usar a biblioteca de noite, senhorita Beatrice? Tem uma coisa que preciso procurar. Eu prometo que não irei roubar nada. Se quiser, pode até me trancar aqui. Eu só vim atrás das informações contidas nos livros."

Pelo menos ele não estava pedindo a minha ajuda para encontrar o que queria.

"Tá... pode ficar. E... se quiser levar um ou dois livros, fique à vontade. Provavelmente não vai alterar o preço total."

"Muito obrigado. Sabe, isso é mesmo impressionante. Se eu não tivesse prometido, pediria ajuda para encontrá-los. Os livros estão separados pelo assunto, mas... são muitos assuntos. Até encontrar..."

Eu não queria saber. Isso era problema dele.

"A senhorita tem muita sorte de ter uma biblioteca como essa, de graça, na mão. Isso é fantástico mesmo. Quantos livros tem aqui?"

"Eu nunca consegui contar."

"Imagino..."

Eu me sentia angustiada. Eu costumava brincar bastante naquela biblioteca. Passava o dia ali. E agora tudo seria vendido. Toda a vida de meu pai seria vendida para o senhor Ferrero. Aproveitei o momento para dar uma última olhada naquelas estantes. No dia seguinte, tudo estaria acabado.

Eu lembrava aquelas capas. Meu pai consultava bastante aqueles livros, por isso estavam bem gastos. Passei a mão neles. Talvez pudesse mantê-los em casa. Mas para quê?

"Senhorita Beatrice?"

"Sim."

"Eu sei que posso estar sendo muito inconveniente, mas tive uma dúvida agora. Uma curiosidade, na verdade."

"E o que é?"

"Eu estava olhando para a senhorita agora e me perguntando de que forma fecharia a venda com o comprador amanhã."

Era a pergunta mais estranha do ano.

"Ué. Decidimos o preço, ele me dá o dinheiro e ponto final."

"É que transações como essa precisam estar registradas por escrito. Como a senhorita vai se virar se não sabe ler?"

Eu congelei com suas palavras. Então ele sabia mais sobre mim do que imaginava. Bem, nada estranho, já que ele devia ter perguntado a meu respeito pela vizinhança.

"Quem contou ao senhor que não sei ler?"

"Ninguém. Eu só notei agora que o movimento de seus olhos é diferente daquele de pessoas alfabetizadas."

Ele tinha adivinhado olhando para mim? Mas espere, ele não estava olhando os livros? E o que faria agora? Faria como os demais?

"Tá, eu vou confiar nele para fazer o contrato. E eu sei ler números, ok?"

"Sim... Desculpe a intromissão. Deve ser difícil... ter uma biblioteca e não poder continuá-la por uma limitação como essa. Eu também não tive muita sorte. Não sei se encontrarei o que preciso aqui até amanhã. É muita coisa."

"Desculpe se não posso ajudar, ok? Eu não sei ler, não posso te ajudar a achar nada. E o senhor Ferrero quer fechar o negócio até amanhã."

"Sim, entendo."

"Bem, fique à vontade. Eu vou deixar a porta da biblioteca aberta, então... se precisar de algo, vá até o fundo e bata na minha porta."

"Certo. Muito obrigado."

Voltei para casa, incomodada com tudo aquilo. Ao menos ele não fora desrespeitoso. Não era por menos. Pessoas eram agradáveis quando precisavam de algo que só você poderia dar. Ele não iria zombar do meu analfabetismo porque eu era a dona da biblioteca e podia expulsá-lo de lá.

Meu pai amava os livros e queria espalhar o conhecimento que continham. Mas eu odiava as pessoas que pisavam naquele prédio.

* * *

No dia seguinte, imaginei uma prateleira da biblioteca surrupiada. Eu tinha dado a ele a abertura perfeita. Não que me importasse de fato. O senhor Ferrero provavelmente usaria os livros como combustível para movimentar o maquinário de suas indústrias. Sísifo poderia dar a eles um fim menos triste.

Entrei na biblioteca na manhã seguinte e encontrei o estranho sujeito pendurado na ponta de uma escada, procurando livros na estante.

"Passou a noite em claro?"

"É... Os assuntos estão separados, mas o seu pai tinha um modo muito peculiar de organizar os livros... Estou tendo dificuldades para encontrar o que quero."

"Achou algo?"

"Algumas coisas... mas preciso de mais tempo. Precisa mesmo vender a biblioteca hoje? Eu ficaria muito grato se me desse mais uns dias."

"Eu posso negociar com o senhor Ferrero, mas não sei se ele vai concordar. Mas se o senhor encontrar livros que possam ter o que precisa, pode levar. Aquele gordo só vai usá-los para as fornalhas da indústria dele, eu tenho certeza."

Ele me fitou e começou a descer a escada, carregando uma pilha de livros.

"Está falando sério? Vai mesmo deixar que ele faça isso com a herança de seu pai? Senhorita Beatrice, esta biblioteca tem obras raras e valiosas. Eu encontrei várias durante a noite. Se a senhorita a abrisse novamente, depois de uma boa faxina, tenho certeza de que conseguiria se sustentar."

"Acha que não tentei fazer isso? Acha? Eu não sei ler. Eu não tenho como encontrar os livros que as pessoas procuram... é por isso que pararam de vir aqui. Disseram que uma ignorante como eu não merecia ser dona disto tudo. Eu odiava o modo como me olhavam."

"E por isso vai desistir da biblioteca?"

"É um bom motivo."

"Para dizer a verdade, é um péssimo motivo!"

Foi a primeira vez que o vi se alterar. Sísifo parecia furioso.

"Eu tenho a certeza de que há outras saídas. O que está fazendo, senhorita Beatrice, é jogar no lixo algo que é quase tão importante quanto a sua vida. Essa é única lembrança que tem de seu pai, e é um tesouro. Ele podia ter deixado a herança para outras pessoas, mas ele a confiou a você. Só porque as outras pessoas parecem mais fortes, a senhorita fica com medo de avançar e não avança. Pois assim parece uma flecha torta que nunca encontra o alvo."

"Pois então me diga o que fazer! As pessoas só me dizem o que eu deveria fazer, mas ninguém se coloca em meu lugar! As pessoas só comentam e não sabem de nada! Se sabe tanto, senhor Sísifo, então pegue o meu lugar!"

"Eu não posso lutar a sua luta."

"Então não dê palpites!"

Eu estava farta daquilo. Teria sido muito melhor se aquele homem não existisse. Eu poderia vender a droga da biblioteca em paz e esquecer todo o meu passado. Tinha de sobreviver. Aquela biblioteca nunca poria comida na mesa.

"Então você está revoltada e tenta colocar a culpa em mim? Pois um verdadeiro líder sabe reconhecer as responsabilidades de cada um. Senhorita Beatrice, a senhorita não conduz a sua vida da maneira como deseja, não porque tem deficiências, mas porque não é líder de sua própria vida. Tudo aquilo que a senhorita é tem importância. Tudo aquilo que o seu pai viveu foi importante. Ele te colocou no caminho, mas a senhorita tem medo de avançar... e agora está colocando tudo a perder."

Aquilo me machucou. Eu quis dar um tapa na cara dele. Uma vez dei num homem que tinha zombado de minha ignorância. Mas desta vez era diferente. Ele não estava me zombando. Tive vontade de chorar. Sísifo então me sorriu, apesar de toda a discussão.

"Mesmo que seja difícil, siga em frente e derrube os obstáculos. Seja persistente. A senhorita consegue, eu sei disso."

Eu suspirei. Todo aquele discurso por causa dos livros que ele procurava. Pelo menos esse Sísifo sabia do que falava ao tratar de persistência.

"Cancele a venda. E eu te ensinarei a ler."

E chegamos ao momento da negociação. Ele era como os outros. Só tinha interesses.

"E então o senhor poderá pesquisar seus livros."

"Eu preciso dos livros. Mas não os terei se continuar com a venda. Então é isso que eu proponho à senhorita."

Aquilo tinha se transformado numa incrível bola de neve. De um lado, tinha a proposta desse tal de Sísifo. Do outro, a do senhor Ferrero. E tinha de decidir naquele mesmo dia.

Minha barriga roncou. Eu tinha fome, e nenhum tostão para o almoço.

"Sugiro que aproveite o seu tempo para pegar quantos livros puder, senhor Sísifo. Pode pegar quantos quiser, não fará diferença com tantos que tenho. Corra, porque daqui a pouco o senhor Ferrero virá com uma equipe de homens para destruir todo este lugar.

* * *

O senhor Ferrero estava de bom humor. Tinha trazido toda a papelada para a reunião, que parecia estar pronta há tempos. Nós nos sentamos à mesa de casa, enquanto ele me explicava os detalhes da transação. Segundo ele, o dinheiro seria depositado na minha conta bancária ainda naquele dia.

"Ah, minha querida! Minha querida... Não vai se arrepender disso. Logo a senhorita estará aproveitando uma mudança com os meus produtos e uma nova e rica vida. Já tenho tudo pronto aqui para a senhorita. E como a senhorita não sabe ler, lerei o contrato aqui para que saiba que não minto."

Naquele momento, Sísifo entrou na casa, carregando mais uma leva de livros que salvava da venda. Ele parou por um instante, enxugou a testa molhada com o trabalho de horas e comentou:

"Ah, é bom que leia para ela, senhor. Afinal, pode-se escrever qualquer coisa nesse papel, certo? E se alguma coisa der errado, valerá apenas o que estiver escrito, não o que foi falado..."

'...ou lido.'

O que tinha sido aquilo? Telepatia? Olhei para o Sísifo e notei que ele me olhava sério. Ele tinha dito aquilo mesmo?

"Tem razão, meu bom rapaz", respondeu o senhor Ferrero. "Por isso eu vou ler."

Enquanto ouvia os termos da venda, fiquei pensando nas palavras de Sísifo. Estaria o senhor Ferrero dizendo a verdade? Eu sabia que, por trás de toda aquela simpatia, existia um homem que me menosprezava pela minha ignorância.

Quando ele terminou de ler, me deu a caneta.

"Agora só falta assinar, e pronto."

Tomei coragem.

"Senhor Ferrero. Será que o senhor poderia me mostrar a cópia do contrato?"

"Sim, aqui está. Pode ver que são iguais."

"Sim, eu sei. É que eu gostaria de ler o que dizem."

"Mas querida, a senhorita não sabe..."

"O senhor Sísifo está me ensinando a ler. Eu vou ler o contrato e então vou assinar, sim? Só me dê um ou dois dias para isso."

Eu notei desgosto em sua voz.

"Acha que eu mentiria? Eu fiz tudo de acordo, especialmente para que você não tivesse problemas, e é assim que me agradece? Me acusando de mentira?"

"Não, senhor! É que eu quero treinar. Eu prometi ao senhor Sísifo que leria tudo que me chegasse às mãos, mas ainda estou aprendendo e preciso de um tempo. Assim que terminar de ler, eu assinarei e faremos a compra."

Subitamente, o senhor Ferrero levantou-se, me encarou feito um demônio e, sem dizer mais nada, foi embora.

"A senhorita colocou mentiras no meu nome", comentou Sísifo. Eu me senti envergonhada por usá-lo.

"Desculpe. Fiz pra te conseguir mais tempo, ok? Eu me senti mal por ontem..."

"Certo. Então vamos começar?"

"Eu não posso te ajudar a pegar os livros."

"Não estou falando disso. Falou ao senhor Ferrero que leria o contrato, certo? Então vamos começar a trabalhar nisso. Eu te ajudo."

Sísifo sentou-se do meu lado, pegou um caderno de anotações que sempre carregava e começou a me ensinar as letras. Eu não conseguia entender. Ele já tinha conseguido os dias de que precisava para a sua pesquisa, eu permitiria que levasse os livros embora. Mesmo assim, desistiu daquele tempo para me ensinar a ler.

Depois de algum tempo, comecei a perceber que o senhor Ferrero não retornaria mais.

* * *

Duas semanas se passaram. Eu já conseguia ler, ainda que mal. Descobri, numa das seções da biblioteca, uma estante inteira para o meu aprendizado, com livros de fácil leitura. Nem mais precisava da ajuda de Sísifo. Ele agora passava o dia caçando livros e lendo por horas sem fim.

Ele me contou que estava atrás de informações sobre dois deuses gregos: Thanatos e Hipnos. Tinha revirado a seção inteira e já separara alguns livros para levar. Enquanto acompanhava o seu trabalho, pensei em já ter ouvido falar sobre isso. De onde era mesmo?

"A senhorita quer ajuda na faxina?"

"O quê?"

Sísifo ergueu os olhos do livro.

"Eu terminei minha pesquisa por aqui, mas só vou sair da cidade amanhã à tarde. Estou dependendo dos barcos, sabe? Eu posso ajudar com a arrumação da biblioteca. Vai abri-la, não vai?"

"Eu..."

"Vai abri-la, não vai?"

Bateu um medo. Eu pensei no meu emprego, no dinheiro que não entrava... Ao menos tinha sido impedida de assinar uma doação de biblioteca ao senhor Ferrero, inocentemente...

"Hoje é quinta-feira."

"Sim, é sim."

"Se eu abrir no sábado, não precisarei faltar no trabalho, certo? E o que vier, será lucro."

"Sim."

Sísifo me sorria.

"Pode me ajudar, senhor Sísifo?"

"Com prazer."

Ele fechou o livro e levantou-se.

"Vamos pegar as coisas que precisamos para a limpeza então. Esta biblioteca precisa se livrar de toda a sujeira antes de abrir."

"Ei, ei, ei... O senhor não está pensando em limpar a biblioteca inteira, está?"

"Só uma geral. Vamos, vamos lá."

Quando ele dizia 'geral', queria dizer tudo, não? Será que ele não considerava nem um pouco o fato de que teríamos de limpar livro por livro? Talvez Sísifo fosse um desleixado na limpeza. De qualquer forma, pequei todos os materiais necessários para a limpeza e dei-lhe as instruções.

"Com um pano só um pouquinho úmido, porque senão ele estraga o papel. Tome cuidado com livros mais antigos: eles desmontam fácil. Tome muito, muito cuidado."

"Pode deixar."

Foi quando eu vi a coisa mais estranha. Achei que estivesse alucinando. Havia uma luz dourada em torno de Sísifo. Esfreguei os olhos, confusa. Minha vista devia estar cansada depois de praticar leitura.

Quando abri os olhos, percebi que ele não estava mais lá. Virei a cabeça, escaneando o espaço por ele. E, quando voltei o olhar para o ponto inicial, lá vi o Sísifo. Sem luz em volta, sem nada.

"Ufa! Deu trabalho!", disse ele.

"O que deu trabalho?"

"Olhe em volta", respondeu ele, sorrindo.

E então eu vi. Desde criança, eu nunca acreditei em contos de fada. Mas a biblioteca estava visivelmente mais clara. Olhei para o chão. Apenas o lugar que eu pisava estava meio escuro. Sísifo riu.

"Eu só preciso limpar aí. Com licença."

Eu dei um passo para o lado, e ele esfregou o pano de chão, que estava bem mais escuro. Fez normalmente, sem luzes esquisitas.

"Isto é... mágica?"

"De certo modo", confirmou Sísifo, dando de ombros. "Não tente repetir, não dará certo. Mas aí está. Pronto para a abertura."

"A mensagem que me mandou por telepatia também?"

"É... Mas não ligue para detalhes. O importante é que tem tudo o que precisa. A senhorita sabe ler, está com a biblioteca pronta. Agora, mãos à obra. Precisamos catalogar o quanto pudermos, e então ninguém mais irá te desprezar."

Como é que podia? Eu conheci um homem que mudou a minha vida em poucos dias. Apenas esses dias fizeram todo o resto se alterar...

* * *

"Bem, estou indo", anunciou Sísifo, com bagagem nas costas. Eu não sei por que ele carregava um baú tão grande.

"Obrigada por tudo, senhor Sísifo. Por me ensinar, por me ajudar."

"Eu é que agradeço. Eu consegui reunir informações importantes para a minha pesquisa."

"Ah, sim... sobre isso... Aqui."

Dei para ele o item que tinha lembrado no dia anterior. Thanatos e Hipnos. Era um antigo manuscrito que meu pai mantinha separado de todo o resto da coleção.

"Isto é...?"

"Eu dei uma olhada por cima, mas é muito difícil de ler. Sei que fala desses deuses..."

"Ah, não é por menos", comentou ele, abrindo o rolo. "Isto é muito antigo mesmo..."

Depois de alguns segundos inspecionando o documento, Sísifo sorriu.

"Interessante."

"Gostou? É seu."

"Tem certeza? Seu pai separou este documento porque ele é realmente único. Vale muito dinheiro."

"Tenho. O que o senhor me deu vale muito mais."

Ele me fitou de uma maneira inesquecível. Havia orgulho e gratidão ali.

"De fato, senhorita Beatrice. Qualquer dia desses, eu voltarei. Até breve."

Fiquei observando o horizonte até que a silhueta dele desaparecesse atrás de um prédio. Em seguida, olhei à minha volta. Era a mesma velha cidade. Contudo, tudo estava indubitavelmente diferente.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
